Sugarcane variety, Saccharum sp., is a giant, thick, perennial grass of the Gramineae family cultivated in tropical, subtropical, and some temperate regions worldwide for its sweet sap, which is a major source of sugar and molasses. Sugarcane is believed to have originated in what is now known as New Guinea.